Satellite's Savior
by lexterminator
Summary: Yusei Fudo is a member of the Underground Resistance - an anti-government organization who steal from criminals to try and save the people of their suffering city. What happens when Yusei is dropped into the lap of the king of his rival city and is made to prove the innocence of his people or lose his life trying? Jack x Yusei. Kingcrabshipping.


I've decided that I'd like to try out making a partner fic with my new found and lovely beta, Sister-Of-the-Pharaoh. With her help and guidance we hope to make this story enjoyable and fun to read. I know tackling three stories at once will certainly be an adventure, but we plan on updating as quickly as possible. We apologize ahead of time for any delays in updates!

I have high hopes for this story, but I would love reviews good or bad to tell me how we're doing. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

It is slightly canon with the aspect of the neighboring cities and their feuds, but other things will appear different.

This is a yaoi pair featuring Yusei Fudo x Jack Atlas - also known as Kingcrabshipping.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! The characters belong to their rightful creator.

**A/N:** This story is rated M due to profanity and future lemons, so be cautious before reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

"As two worlds grow farther apart, two hearts begin to fuse."

* * *

In the thick black blanket of night, the moon was wandering high in the sky cascading its beams of white light against the water's face. Illuminating the surface of a traveling ship slicing quickly through the black river, Luna's powerful glow uncovered two shadows hiding among its metal confines.

"Hey, Yus. You sure you still wanna do this solo? This is a big gig. No amateur bullshit," came a deep, hoarse voice from among one of the shadows.

"Positive. Come on, Blister, I've done this more times than I can count. Don't you have any faith in me?" retorted the other shadow.

"Don't get cocky, kid, this guy doesn't fuck around. Rudger means business. He's had more blood on his hands than you'd see in a lifetime. He'll snap your neck first and ask questions later."

"Can we try and be a little positive ... ?"

"I'm just trying to inform you that you'll be walking into lethal territory. This isn't some fairytale mission where you waltz in, hold hands, talk it out and everything is fine and dandy. These men are armed and dangerous. But, of course, that's what you should expect from a guy like Rudger. Hiring blood-thirsty ex-convicts to do all his dirty work ... Slimy bastard. Not to mention that ugly mug of his, _blech,_ ... not even a mother could love that face." He said making a face full of disgust.

"Since when was this about a beauty contest?" Yusei replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me, kid. I'm warning you. I'm the one out there who's giving you even a _slight_ chance of staying alive."

"I'll do anything to help my city, even if it means risking my life."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Always trying to be the hero, I see. You're going to get yourself killed."

"How can I not help? I can't just sit back and do nothing while everyone around me is suffering. There are people, _children_, in our city starving, while those criminals sit back sucking on a silver spoon. I may not be proud of what I'm doing, but I have to do it, for them. For the Satellite. I'm not going to get myself killed. I can't afford it."

"I get it, kid. I'm just making sure it's all worth sticking your neck out there for." The older man replied with a hint of annoyance. He was quickly growing tired of this kid's humanity speeches.

"I'd rather die trying than not try at all," Yusei scoffed.

"Again with this knight in shining armor bullshit?" Blister retorted loudly slamming his hands down on the metal flooring. "These so called "_heroes_" of yours all share the same fate. Each and every one of them end up dead, and for what? For people to only remember them as the ones that failed. And what do these heroes end up with in the end? No trophies, no princess, just buried lifeless in a cold, dark hole, alone, for the rest of eternity." Once finished with his heated rant, Blister trailed off aimlessly. His hard gazed was fixed upon the nothingness of the blackened sky.

The apparent mood switch caused Yusei to wonder what exactly had Blister so fired up about. The man was obviously battling himself internally about something, but what it was had Yusei clueless. _What happened to you, Blister? _ Maybe if he made it out alive, he would ask him.

Remembering the task at hand, Yusei decided he would keep his question to himself until he was out of the line of fire. Not wanting to risk pissing off his only asset in this mission, he quickly attempted to lighten the mood.

"Say all you want, but you watch. You may not believe in me, but I know I'm going to make a difference. They're not ready for what I have yet to come." The blue-eyed boy said with a confident smirk.

"Whatever you say, Yusei." He laughed sarcastically. He had the give the kid credit, he certainly was driven.

"I'm not concerned. I'd like to see them try and catch me."

"Confident, aren't ya?"

"I'm know I won't get myself killed ... because that's what I have you for." Yusei said yet another smirk.

"I guess you're right there, kid." A unfamiliar laugh erupted from the deep voice, "But hey, don't expect me to come bailing your ass out when you're surrounded by a bunch of muscle headed idiots. I'm not that talented." With a roll of the eyes, he let out another deep, sarcastic laugh.

"Trust me, those guys won't even know I was there. I'll be in and out before they even knew what hit them."

"Alright, kid, don't get a big head just yet. Just make sure to keep on the lookout for Sector Security. Ever since the coronation of the new king, they've got everything locked down tight. They have guys on runners patrolling every main road, so steer clear of those. Also, be cautious of Deputy Trudge. He's a thick headed idiot, and I often question _how_ he became Deputy in the first place, but he loves a good chase. He'll box you in like a wild animal and take you straight to the 'll have no problem dragging you down to that shit hole they call the Facility and mark you as theirs forever. From there on out they'll track every move you make. Slimy bastards. All in all, just don't get caught."

"Got it." As the mood began to dim again, Yusei attempted to lighten it by adding in some hopeful thoughts, "You never know Blister, this king could be different. He could change our future for the better. Maybe we wouldn't have to live like this anymore? The people of the Satellite won't have to wake up wondering if they're going to eat that day. The Satellite and Neo Domino could become one again, and everyone would be equal. This new king could be what we've all been waiting for; our savior! I think time for a change."

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. I'm sure this one is just as devious as the last. They don't give a shit about us, they just need a place to dump their trash. None of those people care wherever we live or die, as long as we clean up their garbage. That's all we are to them. Grungy, mindless criminals. Their idea of "cleaning the streets" is sending us to away like the junk that we are. We're on our own, Yusei, and you better learn that quick before you end up losing your life."

Yusei sighed at the once again pessimistic thoughts of his superior. Was it really hard to believe that something hopeful could happen? That the people of the Satellite could live normal lives? That all their hopes and dreams could possibly become reality? Who was this new king? Could be possibly be the savior that everyone has been ... _wishing for?_

As he began to drift into a deeper mindset, he was pulled from his thought's by his partner's raspy voice.

"Now, replay the plan back to me so I know you got it straight. We can't afford any screw ups." He said as the lights from the giant city began to grow brighter as they approached their destination.

"I climb up to the roof of the cigar shop, and wait for your signal. Once you shut off the power to the building along with the alarms and any other security, I open up the hatch to the ventilation shaft and you direct me to the room where the card is held. Once I'm there, I take out the guards and wait for your signal. Once you shut off the back up alarm system in the room, I cut open the glass casing and get the hell out of there. Good enough summary for you?"

"Good, you just about have the gist of it. But, you forgot one important thing, kid."

"What is that?" Yusei questioned nervously.

"How the hell do you plan on scaling the side of a multiple story building in _those_?" Blister asked, gesturing toward worn out sneakers residing on his partner's feet.

"...I-It was for a good cause."

* * *

_Earlier that day, Yusei was making his daily trip to his surrogate mother's orphanage with a bag of fresh produce in hand. He had been slaving over his minuscule vegetable garden for weeks and now was excited to share his pickings with all who lived in his former home. As he approached, he was greeted with a over-zealous friendly face._

"_Hey, Yusei! Good morning! A beautiful day, don't you think?" An old man waved toward the raven as he watered a giant rose bush residing outside of the building._

"_Hey Yanagi. Good morning to you, too," He returned a generous smile, although not surpassing the elder's, "I can't agree more. The perfect day for a ride." He replied happily shifted the paper bag in his arms._

"_You youngsters are always having so much fun! When I was your age, if we wanted to play, we'd have to use rock and a stick! Woo hoo!" Yanagi said, chuckling loudly. "Ah," he sighed, "those were the days, though. I miss being able to do all that fun stuff, but these brittle old bones just won't allow it. But hey, at least I still got my good looks!" The elder said slapping his knee in glee. Yusei laughed in return. _When isn't this guy cracking up? _Yusei thought to himself. Soon after his outburst, Yanagi stiffened. His feeble hand pressed on his lower back that ached in pain. A twisted scowl crossed his features when trying to release the kink from his back._

"_Are you alright, Yanagi?" Yusei asked in concern._

"_Oh, I'll be fine. These ol' kicks are almost as old as I am, and I think they're a bit too tight. I guess they're just doing a number on me. But I'm just happy I still got feet, ya know?" He said with a hearty laugh, "my back may be done in, but my spirit just keeps on celebrating!_

_Yusei chuckled inwardly at the old man's enthusiasm. Although he was high spirited, it pained him to know that the man was in suffering. Yanagi had practically raised him along with Martha and he contributed his life to helping the all the children in the orphanage. _

_"Hey, Yanagi, why don't we trade for a while? My boots make gardening a lot easier, and I can ride just fine without them."_

_"How nice of you to ask, kiddo, but I'll be fine! I've dealt with these puppies for years. I do just fine in them." He replied dancing around in circles to prove his point_

_"Come on, Yanagi. Let me do this for you. After all you've done for me it's the least I can do." Yusei pleaded. _

_Seeing Yusei's fervor to help him in his time of need, he finally gave in, "Oh, okay, Yusei, but only for today! I'll look funny old kook anyways wearing a youngster's shoes ... or, _maybe_ they'll help me with the ladies," he said wiggling his brow, "those sweet gals at the flower shop already can't resist my charm, and now with those puppies" he motioned to the boots, "maybe I can seal the deal."_

_Yusei once again laughed at the old man's spunk. Bending down he unlaced his auburn cleated boots, and slipped them off with care. Yanagi followed suit and removed his as well._

_Grabbing the shoes from Yusei, Yanagi set them down near his feet and grabbed Yusei's hands firmly, looking up into the boy's deep blue eyes, he continued, "Thank you, Yusei. You've grown into such an incredible young man. I couldn't be any more proud. You're going to do something great someday, I can just feel it." The elder man grabbed Yusei's hand and placed it on his own beating heart. Yusei flushed and returned a heart-warming smile. _

_Yusei slipped on the ragged sneakers and left, but not without receiving a giant bear hug goodbye from Yanagi. _

* * *

Blister laughed aloud as Yusei finished his explanation of the dreaded shoes. Once again, Yusei was playing the hero. _What a surprise. _

"Oh Yusei, you're doomed." He replied shaking his head.

"Hey, it was for a good cause!"

"You gave up your boots so an old man could get a date. Again ... _hopeless." _Blister replied, laughing this time. Yusei rolled his eyes.

See the lights from the approaching city becoming progressively brighter, the older snapped back into reality.

"Bolt Tanner will you meet at the rendezvous point. You ready, kid?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be ... and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me _kid_?"

"I call you that to remind you what you are. A _kid._ I've been doing this gig for years. There's dangerous shit out there, and you're gonna find yourself dead with this invincibility act of yours. I'm surprised your damn head hasn't fallen off your shoulders yet ... but enough with this lecture shit. Now, gear up. We're almost to the docks. See you in the underground. I'll be on the mic if you need me. Good luck, kid, you're gonna need it."

With one last salute, Yusei nodded at his partner as their ship reached the dock. "Let's move out."


End file.
